


Piece of Forever

by novashyperion



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crushes, Established NyxNoct at the end, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Growing Up Together, HBD Noct, I Tried, M/M, Multi, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novashyperion/pseuds/novashyperion
Summary: Noct receiving a series of kisses over the years from his various crushes. NyxNoct end game.Ages 5 - 20, ft. Ignis, Luna, Gladio, Prompto, and Nyx.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Piece of Forever

**Age 5: Iggy**

There aren’t many kids in the Citadel. Strike that, there are practically  _ no _ kids in the Citadel. Once in a while Noctis might catch sight of Gladio shadowing Clarus down hallways when he’s following his nannies around the palace. He’s sat down and eaten with him and his dad and Clarus a few times, but aside from a shy  _ Hi _ , they don’t talk. 

There’s nothing but old men and servants running around all the time. It gets pretty lonely. About a year later, maybe a week after he turns five -- where he and his dad get to spend the whole week away fishing together -- Noct meets Ignis. He’s a little bit older than him, but he smiles kindly and extends a friendly hand out for Noct to take. 

He calls him  _ Your Highness  _ and  _ Prince Noctis _ a lot until Noct finally wheedles into him into just caling him Noct. At least when they get to play together. Ignis is a lot like the old men in the Citadel in a lot of ways, even if he’s just a kid like Noct is. But it means they get away with a lot more stuff that way because Ignis can say big words. 

Years later, Noct figures it’s a combination of them being together day in and day out and Ignis’ genuine loving nature that Noct first grew that crush on him. It still lingers in a fond way at times when Noct grows up. Loyal and love between two close friends who had been almost exclusively together for a time. Noct thinks he understands love to the fullest from Ignis first. He can define in the way Iggy acts, and apply it to everyone there after. 

Noct and Ignis are running around the gardens when Noct trips. He pitches forward too much, and goes sprawling. Ignis is by his side in an instant, gently pushing him to sit back so he can check him for injuries. A well of blood gathers on his knee, and the pain kicks in belatedly a few seconds after. Noct didn’t usually cry, but for whatever reason this time he’s kind of frustrated with everything, and his palms stick, and his knee hurts, and Iggy’s pants are getting scuffed. 

“Iggy,” Noct whines. 

“There, there.” Iggy takes out his glasses cloth and cleans the wound a moment.

“Quite the spill you had,” Iggy says in that grown-up kind of tone. “But nothing we can’t fix. Should we get going then, so I can clean it?”

Noct sniffles instead, still feeling fussy. Iggy smiles good-naturedly. He rests a hand to the top of Noct’s head in the same way he saw the King and his Shield and Sword do. He presses a butterfly kiss to the knee and to Noct’s forehead, leaning back with an assured look. 

“There! Not the same as a bandaid, but it should work just fine until we can get one.” Iggy rises and dusts off his pants. He extends a hand, always a hand to Noct, and grins. “Ready?”

Noct wipes his eyes and finds he can’t help but grin back. He takes his hand and allows himself to be pulled up. They hold hands back towards the Citadel, in search of a bandaid and a few snacks.

-

  
**Age 8: Luna**

Tenebrae is far different from Insomnia. It’s much cooler most days than Noct is used to it, but not uncomfortably so. Regardless of the circumstances of why he’s there, Noctis finds he’s having fun. Luna makes it all the worthwhile. 

He misses Iggy, his first - and for a while, his only - friend, but Iggy makes sure to write him often in his pretty, neat handwriting. Iggy even sends a letter for Luna, who only has her sour big brother for company. She seems happy enough for the extra letter, and the two of them often sit side by side to read through the letters as well as the Cosmology books littered around Luna’s bed.

Iggy had once said the moon reflected the light of the sun. But Noct wonders if Luna might prove even Iggy wrong. She shines all on her own. Noct doesn’t feel awkward to be around her, not like with others. They mesh and fall easily into each other’s rhythm. 

Noct barely understands the whole destiny, ancient bloodlines, daemon scourge thing. There’s countless names and events that make his head whirl. Usually Ignis writes down all the notes for him. But Iggy’s back home and Luna’s soothing voice patiently walks him through everything she’s already come to know.

Even if it’s studying, something Noct is rather loathe to do, Noct is eager after each grueling healing sessions with Queen Sylva if it means he and Luna will be whirling down the hallways as fast as the wheels on his wheelchair will take them. Ravus yelling in the background for them to cut it out, even as he makes no actual move to stop them. 

Luna’s place in Noct’s heart is well and truly there. Even when they’re separated by miles and miles, Noct can firmly, entirely still feel the thrum of her magic from years gone by. His crush on Luna is every gentle breeze in Spring, familiar and welcome.

Today’s session is especially rough. He can feel the magic stitching along his bones and tendons, willing it almost like a reverse button on his daemon injury. Noct can feel tears pricking at his eyes and he grits his teeth harder. He forms a fist against the sheets of the bed he’s laying on, trying not to make a sound as Queen Sylva works her magic. 

Pain flares to sharp a moment. He’s just about to cry out when a tender hand squeezes into the tight space of his fist. Through sweat and frustrated tears is Luna. Her blue eyes are warm and kind. She smiles at him and cups both her hands around his and squeezes. When each wave of pain comes, she squeezes in time. The session is nearly done and Noct is just as done. Luna bends, presses a kiss along his fingers between hers, gentle as Tenebrae’s spring, and rests her forehead against his knuckle. 

Noct didn’t really even notice when the session ended after that. Or what Queen Sylva had to say about his progress. He only flushes at the way Luna brushes aside his bangs with a promise of sharing a tart from the kitchens. 

-  
  


**Age 15: Gladio**

Gladio’s obnoxiously a hard ass. Noct can’t wait until he can finally move into his new apartment for high school. Instead, he’s stuck in a waiting game of Gladio busting into his room and forcing him onto the training grounds to kick his ass. 

This morning is just like any other. Gladio’s idea of summer break means that Noct can’t use school or homework as an excuse to get out of training. Ever since he passed his Crownsguard exam, he’s been nothing but annoying, even if Noct is extremely proud of him beneath it all. He just wish Gladio could celebrate it a different way. 

The door to his room busts open way too early as far as Noctis is concerned. No matter how deep he burrows into his bed, it doesn’t make Gladio’s deliberate loud footsteps any quieter. He yanks the curtains open, loudly humming as he goes around the room. A small mercy that Noctis realizes belatedly. Allowing his Prince just five more minutes. By the dot, apparently. 

The sheets go not long after, and Gladio is grinning down at him, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as Iggy would say. If the view of Gladio outlined by the morning light from his window wasn’t so nice, Noct would be far more pissy. 

Gladio’s a meathead, and a behemoth in a 17 year old’s body. But he’s a good looking one as far as Noct is willing to admit to himself. Noct’s crush on Gladio had been rather superficial at first. Gladio’s hotheaded 15 year old self had just been annoying when they finally got to spend more time together. But the longer that happened, the more Noct had really come to realize what he was seeing. Tank of muscles aside (a big aside to his silly teenage self), Gladio’s steadiness is what kept Noct’s heart pounding. No foundation could rock with Gladio behind him.

Noct finds himself crossing quickly into peevishness when Gladio yanks him up like it’s nothing and throws him over his shoulders into a fireman’s carry.

“Sorry, Princess, you know the drill,” Gladio says, not at all sorry.

Noct doesn’t even bother to protest. If anything he allows himself another few minutes of shuteye, rather comfortable despite the position. Mostly, it’s just that he knows he doesn’t need to worry about Gladio dropping him. He relaxes. Gladio’s good to support his weight anyway. 

He’s jolted awake again in the locker rooms. Gladio grabs the back of his sleep shirt and yanks it over his head, trapping his arms and head, as he laughs and goes to change himself. Childishly, Noct changes, but takes his sweet time just to spite his friend. 

Gladio swings an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close against his side. “Ready, Twig?”

Abortively, Noct tries to push at him, still half asleep. Gladio clicks his tongue with amusement. He bends, making a great show of it just to piss him off, and plants a kiss to Noct’s cheek, a touch too long and forceful just to make Noct begin squirming again.

“Good luck charm for ya, since you’re going to need it.” Gladio claps him harshly on the back and goes on ahead. “Hurry up!”

Noct finds he’s wide awake as he chases after his Shield.

-

**Age 17: Prompto**

Noctis is 99% sure he knows Prompto from their childhood. The other boy never brings it up, and Noct never pries. He figures he’ll eventually tell him. Whenever that may be. Noctis already waited this long for them to be friends, he can respect however long it may take Prompto to reveal his other pieces. 

They’re 17 and kind of definitely stupid. They think back and say just as much. They’re sitting flush together on Noct’s sofa, waiting with baited breath for the latest Assassin’s Creed game to boot up. The loading screen almost takes forever. Prompto winds his arms and then almost his whole body around his arm as the screen comes up in a blinding white, and Noct clicks New Game. 

They debate for fifteen minutes over who to choose first on the character loading screen, before choosing one. Prompto mutters a quiet apology to the other character with the promise they’ll definitely play the whole game through again with them right after. 

They trade the controller back and forth, whittling away the hours, until the sun is most definitely creeping up behind Noctis’ drawn curtains. They’re still just halfway through. They keep insisting on doing every side mission. Prompto spends at least twenty minutes just taking in-game photos. Which is fine by Noctis anyway. He’s eating through Prompto’s share of nachos.

Ignis finds them like that at some point, and angrily sends them to wash up and sleep, with a deadly look in his eye. Prompto doesn’t even fall into the guest futon. He’d barely slept it in all of once, probably. Got up halfway in the night to use the bathroom before flopping down next to Noctis and that had been the norm ever since. 

Noct’s crush on Prompto is  _ easy _ . By then, awkward and block headed as he could be, Noct already had a pretty good idea of these things. He’d had some experience before. Crushes are what they are as far as he’s concerned. Even more so with about two hours of sleep on the brain. Prompto makes him feel good, feel normal. He can be Just Noct. He can roll into bed with his friend, sprawled together with no cares, and sleep bone-tired and giddy at the same time. Noctis thinks that his crush on Prompto just feels normal. He’s a boy with his own feelings, for a boy, for himself, by himself, and that is just fine. 

Monday rolls around again, until an Astrals blessed long weekend greets them once again. 

They’re so close to the end. So, so close. They beat the game sometime after 4 AM. Prompto whoops a little too loud and slaps his hands on either side of Noct’s face. He pressed a wet, messy kiss to his nose, bending it a little funny in his excitement. He pulls back with an audible kissing sound and yanks the controller from Noct’s hands. 

Neither of them really notice it’s happened until Noct gets up to go warm up more pizza for them both. He brushes a hand against his nose and finds all he is is happy. It’s enough. He slips a cold can of soda down the back of Prompto’s shirt and laughs when his friend yelps.

  
  
-

**Age 20: Nyx**

Nyx folds easily when Noct presses him to the inside of his door. He’s got his fingers pressing into the folds of Nyx’s Glaive uniform; miles and miles of thick black fabric separating them. Despite Noctis’ petty frown, Nyx does nothing but grin down at him, brows resting high upon his face, waiting. 

Noctis is in a mood today. Between the piles of work Ignis has coming his way, the punishing training with Gladio that morning, and Prompto having to cancel their plans, Nyx intentionally dodging him with a coy grin felt like icing on the cake. The Glaive had been baiting him. Always just shy of Noctis’ grasp. Nyx doesn’t even have a full shift today. Noct should know. They usually plot how to make the most of their respective duties. Today, though, Nyx just  _ had _ to be a little shit. 

Noct’s eyes narrow, pressing Nyx harder against the door. “You’re avoiding me.”

Nyx shrugs. His grin turns wolfish and teasing. “Just had a lot to do.”

“Bull shit.” Noct knows he sounds petulant. He can feel Nyx’s shitty attitude increasing under his hands. “You just wanted to rile me up.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Your Highness. It’s my duty to serve you one day, after all.” 

“One day,” Noct repeats quietly, petulantly.

Noctis is halfway through a mental rant about falling for the world’s most annoying man. Even Gladio’s peacocking might not measure up to Nyx’s. Noct can’t even be completely angry. His feelings run  _ that _ deep. He’s stupidly gone for Nyx in the same way the lovestruck protagonists in Gladio’s romance novels are. (And to think he used to gag the descriptions at the back of the books). It must be Ifrit-damned karma that Noctis winds up just as jelly-brained and wanting for Nyx. Despite the teasing, Noctis knows Nyx feels the same. He’s just a giant shit. 

He gets the hidden joke. Nyx is  _ Kings _ glaive after all. He technically falls more under his father’s rule, even if Noctis can get away with a good number of his own commands. He smirks then. 

He eases back, cocking his head. “You’re right. Guess we’ll just wait until my coronation to keep this going?”

Nyx gapes. “Hang on, now.” Noct steps back some more, hands in the air, and shooting a mirror of the grin Nyx had given him right back. “ _ Noct _ .”

“Sorry. You said it yourself. One day doesn’t mean today.”

Nyx steps forward, frowning. “Seriously?”

Noctis shrugs. “I mean. You’re not under  _ my _ command.” He sticks a heavy, smug look at his boyfriend. “Yet.”

Nyx crosses his arms. Noct does the same. They stay like that for who knows how long. Probably less than ten minutes at best. They’ve always been good at comfortable silences. But they were even better at filling them, too. Noct can see the impatience rising in his boyfriend. Roughly a month of nothing more than fleeting touches is a long time. Up until his boyfriend’s ill-timed joke, Noct had been feeling every second of it. 

“His Highness must know,” Nyx starts slowly, locking eyes with him. “That it is my utmost pleasure to serve him. Should he say the word.”

Noct’s face goes hot despite himself. He frowns on reflex even as his face flames. Noctis tips his chin up, mustering up all the status and bearing befitting a Prince of a nation, of a strong and loyal army. He cuts his eyes before him and back at Nyx.

“Come here, Glaive.”

Nyx obeys, stepping quietly towards him. A second goes by before Nyx is kneeling, hand resting over his chest. He looks up at Noctis. The same wolfish grin from before is threatening to spill out, but he lets the proper Glaive-on-duty neutral resting face stay put. Noct takes his Glaive’s chin in by the tips of his fingers, running a thumb over the hair shadowing along the man’s jaw and chin. He flicks just under his lower lip. Nyx’s eyes burn fire-blue under the fluorescents. . 

Noct lasts all of another minute before impatience finally seizes him again. He tackles Nyx to the ground. Nyx yelps and catches him mid fall, both of them falling to the ground. Noctis wrests his hands to the ground and firmly clasps them there. 

“You’re so annoying, you know that,” Noct grumbles. “You really had to go and be a giant shit after we finally got some time together?”

Nyx shrugs, making no move to free himself. His eyes hood, settling as comfortably as he can between the floor and his Prince. “What can I say? I’m worth the wait.”

Noctis rolls his eyes and bends to kiss Nyx stupid. 

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely not completely canon. 
> 
> I had the idea but ended up writing the nyxnoct first because it’s been on the brain. Almost posted it at just the nyxnoct but then the others went and got to me. esp Iggy. I have nooooo idea if anything of it makes sense. but hey, i tried. 
> 
> even though I played the game, there’s still a lot i find i don’t know lol. so all mistakes are my own, sorry in advance. 
> 
> and hbd noct!


End file.
